Aide-moi à revenir
by Kawii-kun
Summary: Lorsque la meute découvre, dans un bain de sang, que Stiles a été kidnappé, ils se jurent de le ramener, sain et sauf. En particulier Derek. Mais qui sait s'il le retrouveront, et surtout dans quel état... (Slash Sterek)
1. Prologue

**Prologue** :

Un long et puissant hurlement s'éleva au plus profond de la forêt de Beacon Hills. L'air sembla vibrer de toute la rage qui y était contenue, ce qui alarma les loups de la meute de cette petite ville de Californie.

Le plus puissant d'entre-eux interrompit sa quinzième série de tractions, l'oreille attentive et les muscles tendus par l'anticipation: ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ce son n'était pas un simple cri, c'était comme une sorte.. D'appel?

OOOOOOO

Les autres membres du groupe étaient tous en classe à l'heure qu'il était, leur Alpha leur sommant d'être attentifs et assidus dans leurs études. Aussi barbant que cela leur paraisse, ils ne pouvaient qu'obéir à ses ordres, surtout que le-dit Alpha n'hésitait pas à user de ses pouvoirs de persuasion les plus percutants.

Scott McCall sursauta brutalement quand il perçut un hurlement lugubre en provenance de la forêt, manquant tomber de sa chaise sous les yeux de son professeur de chimie.

\- Monsieur McCall, je doute que l'étude des atomes soit aussi stressante, si ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche en tentant de déglutir. Il se rassit convenablement et lança un regard discret à son camarade bouclé, Isaac. Lui aussi semblait secoué, presque perdu. Scott plissa les paupières et gronda discrètement, assez bas pour que les humains ne remarquent rien, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'Isaac et le reste des loups présents se tournent vers lui. Une fois toute leur attention obtenue, il désigna d'un doigt son oreille, et ensuite ses yeux.

Là, chacun regarda les iris des autres, et ils furent frappés de stupeur: ils avaient tous pris leur couleur lupine !

Une seule explication à ce phénomène: l'auteur de cet appel était un Alpha. Un apha très, très puissant...

OOOOOOO

Dans son manoir, le premier loup tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrée et se précipita sur le perron, silencieux et rapide comme un courant d'air. Quelque chose se déplaçait autour de la ville, et ce quelque chose n'était pas un ami.

Il huma les différentes effluves du bois et son sang se glaça. Dans un même mouvement, il bondit et dégaina son téléphone à toute vitesse.

 _Décroche, bordel, décroche !_

OOOOOOO

\- Oui ?

L'ensemble de la meute lycéenne était rassemblé dans un coin discret du lycée pour prendre l'appel de leur Alpha.

- _Est-ce que vous êtes tous sains et saufs ?_ Demanda froidement une voix grave à travers le combiné.

Les adolescents, agités depuis le mystérieux cris et leur transformation partielle, se regardèrent avant que l'un ne prenne la parole:

\- Oui, nous sommes tous là.

Après un silence, leur interlocuteur reprit:

\- _Vous êtes vraiment certains de ça ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tout est.. Trop calme._

Soudain, Scott blêmit.

\- Attendez. Ou est Stiles !?

OOOOOOO

Lorsque la meute retrouva enfin la trace du seul membre vulnérable, dans les vestiaires du lycée, il leur semblât qu'il aurait été préférable de ne pas y parvenir.

Là, dans une mare de sang encore chaud, ils récupérèrent le tee-shirt informe que l'humain portait ce matin là. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Un simple bout de chiffon déchiqueté et ensanglanté.

Pour couronner le tout, une inscription sur le mur des douches fit tomber l'Alpha à genoux:

 _"Dis adieu à ton âme sœur"_

OOOOOOO

Derek avait l'impression que son cœur était glacé d'effroi. Il n'entendait plus les autres autour de lui, totalement obnubilé par l'odeur du sang de l'humain qui lui paraissait presque palpable, tangible.

Soudain, sans crier gare, il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. D'abord sous sa forme humaines, puis transformé, le son plaintif se muan ainsi en un grondement terrifiant. Ses bêtas se transformèrent dans la seconde, galvanisés par le pouvoir de leur chef.

Ce-dernier les regarda tous un à un, plongeant ses iris pourpres dans les leurs, faisant passer un message clair et approuvé de tous:

Ils allaient retrouver Stiles Stilinski, et ce quoi qu'il en coûte.

 **C'est une promesse de mort.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1** :

Un hurlement à vous glacer le sang réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Il jurerait avoir senti quelque chose dans ce grondement effroyable, Comme une promesse...

Un trou dans la route fit brusquement cahoter la voiture où il se trouvait, le ramenant à l'essentiel: qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ficher avec une sorte de sac poisseux sur la tête, dans une voiture !?

Des centaines de questions commencèrent à bouillonner sous son crâne, tandis qu'il tentait un maximum d'analyser la situation, de se concentrer pour comprendre. Autant dire mission impossible pour le gamin hyperactif qu'il était...

Première chose, il était blessé. Ça, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour le comprendre. Son épaule le lançait à chaque inspiration, et il sentait une douleur brûlante au niveau de son torse. Il pouvait même détecter l'odeur du sang. Et..

Attendez ! Comment pouvait-il humer " _l'odeur_ " du sang !? Lui un simple humain ? Enfin, s'il était bien humain ? Mais oui il était humain, puisqu'il ne voulait pas être transformé et que de toute façon personne ne voudrait le transformer... Ben oui, vous imaginez un loup hyperactif, avec des troubles de l'attention, un soir de pleine lune, dans une ville comme Beacon Hills ? Lui oui, et il refusait que ça se produise. Bien qu'être hyper-fort et méga-rapide doive être sympa. Sans parler de l'ouïe.. Vous vous rendez compte qu'un loup peut savoir si on lui ment avec les battements du cœur !? C'est trop génial ! En fait ce serait vraiment cool de devenir un loup. Mais non, pas pour un hyperactif, ne l'oublions pas...

Bref, qu'elle était la question de départ déjà ?

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de la retrouver qu'un grognement, humain celui-là, résonna dans l'habitacle.

\- Non mais il peut pas arrêter le gosse à l'arrière !? Ça fait bien dix minutes qu'il tape du pied par terre en gigotant sans arrêt !

Stiles, piqué au vif, ne pût s'empêcher de rétorquer, sarcastique jusqu'au bout des ongles:

\- Excusez-moi mon bon seigneur, mais vous vous doutez qu'être enfermé, blessé et cagoulé dans une voiture inconnue, avec des inconnus, c'est un minimum stressant, non ? Et bien si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux jamais rencontrer vos parents, ils ont dû vous élever de façon très bizarre! Surtout que vous me faites peur ! Bien que j'ai...

Le brun fut stopper par une grande claque qui le fit tomber sur le côté violemment, en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Il sentit un filet tiède couler sur son nez et sa tempe: le puissance du coup lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Une nouvelle fois, il pût détecter _l'odeur_ du sang, son propre sang. Un frisson d'horreur remonta sa colonne vertébrale quand il comprit deux choses: d'abord, il pouvait presque remercier l'homme qui l'avait frappé, car il était sur le point de leur révéler qu'il avait toujours son téléphone avec lui, il le sentait dans la poche de son pantalon, un peu large aujourd'hui. Ensuite, il parvenait à _entendre_.

Il entendait des choses inhabituelles. Comme un martèlement irrégulier et puissant qui venait de l'avant, en rythme avec une sorte de souffle.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et il finit par comprendre ce que c'était quand un autre martèlement, plus léger et régulier cette fois, lui fut audible.

Il entendait _le cœur_ des personnes présentes.

Mais que se passait-il? Il n'avait jamais été mordu. Et bien qu'il soit blessé maintenant, il était sûr de ne pas porter de trace de morsure, Scott lui ayant tant de fois décrit la sensation de brûlure quand le venin de la morsure se propageait.

Il commençait doucement mais sûrement à paniquer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui avaient fait ses ravisseurs? Et puis merde! Pourquoi était-il en train de se faire kidnapper au final !?

Son cœur se serra et sa respiration devint incontrôlable et difficile à mesure qu'il sentait la voiture avancer vers une destination inconnue.

Il devait encore faire trop de bruit, puisque l'homme qui l'avait frappé plus tôt se retourna encore et leva le poing vers lui. Non, Stiles ne le _vit_ pas, il le _sentit_. Et un grognement d'avertissement s'éleva des tréfonds de son torse, roulant dans sa gorge et éclatant entre ses dents serrées. Cette réaction était instinctive et lui fit peur à lui même: qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, putain !? L'autre dégluti, et stoppa son geste, tandis que la seconde personne gloussa:

\- Fait attention, il pourrait bien te mordre. Après tout, nous savons juste qu'il est puissant et spécial. Rien de plus... Mais ne l'abîme pas trop quand même !

 _Puissant_ ? _Spécial_ ? _Stiles_ ? Ces trois mots dans une même phrase relevaient de la mauvaise blague. Le cerveau hyperactif de l'adolescent recommença à carburer, tentant d'assimiler et de comprendre tout ce qu'il avait capté depuis son réveil. Mais il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un nouveau coup.

Il pensa à une seule chose avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

 **Derek, viens me sauver...**

 **OooOooO**

\- Bien, on se retrouve au loft dans dix minutes, pas plus, pas moins.

L'ordre claqua dans la forêt, tandis que l'Alpha se détournait. Mais un des loups contesta: Scott.

\- Mais enfin ! Stiles a disparu et toi tu veux qu'on attende dix minutes ? Tu t'en fous qu'on le retrouve, bon débarras en fait, c'est ça !?

Un grondement sourd et inquiétant lui répondit, tandis que Le brun ténébreux restait de dos. Étant toujours torse nu, sa meute pouvait clairement voir les muscles puissants jouer sous l'encre du triskel noir, alors qu'il tentait de contenir et refouler sa rage.

Il se retourna lentement, vers son bêta, les pupilles purpurines.

\- Non, je ne m'en fou pas de Stiles. Clairement pas. Il fait parti de la meute, et nous allons le retrouver. Même si je dois y laisser ma peau, c'est clair ?

Chacun hocha la tête et l'Alpha reprit:

\- Alors si je vous laisse du temps, c'est pour vous calmer. Nous sommes tous trop excités et énervés pour être efficaces dans nos recherches. Alors, à dans dix minutes.

Sur ceux, il repartit sans plus se retourner, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

 **OooOooO**

Au cours de sa marche, Derek serra les poings. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur sucrée et entêtante de Styles partout sur lui, mélangée à celle, plus douceâtre et acre, de son sang. Il ferma fort les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Il n'arriverait à rien dans cet état de rage.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il voulut passer toute sa haine sur l'arbre en face de lui. Un chêne, d'une petite cinquantaine d'années peut-être, pas trop mal. Mais quand il leva le poing, un détail le retint.

Une agréable brûlure, maintenant familière, était revenue autour de son biceps. Le loup cessa alors tout mouvement et se concentra: cette sensation était toujours déclenchée par la proximité d'un certain adolescent.

Il huma l'air, les yeux fermés et l'oreille attentive. Et là, il le perçut.

Un battement de cœur erratique et apeuré, une respiration décousue, tous deux couverts par le bruit d'une voiture. Un gros modèle vu le son des roues sur l'asphalte. Peut-être un pickup.

Derek bondit alors jusqu'à la route, pour voir passer une grosse voiture noire, aux vitres teintées. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de saisir l'instant où le poing du passager avant s'abattit sur la tempe du garçon à l'arrière. Ce dernier chuta sur le flanc, dans un bruit étouffé, et perdit connaissance, les battements de son cœur redevenant réguliers, et sa respirations plus calme et discrète. Une odeur sucrée, addictive, émanait du véhicule.

Derek allait hurler de rage quand une impression, fugace, le retint.

Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de Stiles l'appeler.

Une nouvelle brûlure, au niveau du cœur cette fois, lui fit rater une inspiration.

Il en était à présent sûr. Il avait reçut un appel silencieux de Stiles:

 **Derek, viens me sauver...**

En regardant la voiture s'éloigner entre les arbres, il se promit de tuer tous les kidnappeurs et chaque personne leur étant liée de près ou de loin. Jusqu'au dernier.

Et il reparti en courant à toute jambe vers le loft, pour révéler ce qu'il avait vu. Il fallait retrouver Stiles au plus vite. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. L'adolescent allait beaucoup souffrir s'ils tardaient trop, il le _sentait_.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voici le second chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plait :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critique**

 **~Kawii-kun~**

 **Chapitre 2** :

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Stiles Stilinski avait disparu. La meute avait quadrillé méthodiquement chaque mètre carré de la forêt de Beacon Hills, sans résultat probant. Et, pour couronner le tout, l'ensemble de la petite ville de Californie était en ébullition.

Le fils du shérif ayant mystérieusement disparu, chacun était sur ses gardes, les patrouilles de police tournaient constamment dans les rues, un couvre feu avait aussi été instauré. Dans le but de préserver un maximum la population.

Les loups cherchaient sans relâche, essayant de trouver le moindre petit indice. Mais, malheureusement, depuis que l'Alpha avait vu le pickup noir remonter la route vers le Nord, ils n'avaient plus aucune piste. Le néant. Personne ne parvenait à retrouver sa trace, son odeur. _Rien_.

Même Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles, commençait à perdre espoir. Comment était-ce possible qu'ils n'aient même pas une infime hypothèse ? Ils ne percevaient rien.

Pourtant, ils continuaient de chercher, déterminés. C'est Derek, leur Alpha, qui leur avait redonné le courage ce matin là.

Il leur avait lancé, le visage sans expression, que Stiles faisait partie de la meute. Qu'ils devaient le retrouver à ce titre, mais aussi par ce qu'il avait beau être un idiot hyperactif et sarcastique, il était l'âme de la meute. Il était le seul à ne jamais perdre courage, alors qu'il était de loin le plus faible d'entre eux. Il restait optimiste quoi qu'il arrive et soutenait tout le monde de toutes ses forces, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Ainsi, les bêtas avaient repris leurs recherches, inlassablement.

 **OooOooO**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Stiles Stilinski avait disparu, et Derek commençait à perdre patience. Son appréhension grandissait à chaque instant, et il ne cessait de se battre contre la colère de son loup.

En effet, ce dernier le poussait à se transformer et détruire les personnes qui osaient retenir l'humain en otage. Une proposition très tentante en soit, mais il devait garder à l'esprit le principal: ils ne savaient pas où il était séquestré.

Il tentait de le cacher, mais il souffrait presque physiquement depuis l'enlèvement. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait même pas ses réactions depuis.

Dans les vestiaires, c'est son loup qui avait pris le contrôle total, lui insufflant une vague brûlante de haine et de rage. Et aujourd'hui, c'était encore la partie lupine de son être qui réclamait vengeance, faisant écho à son propre désir, bien qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Oui, il souffrait de la disparition de l'adolescent. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'étriper, dès qu'il le voyait, Stiles lui manquait en quelques sortes.

Il ne parvenait plus à dormir plus de trois ou quatre heures d'affilée. A chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut et en retenant à peine ses hurlements de terreur pure. Oui, l'Alpha faisait d'horribles cauchemars, mais il ne parvenait jamais à s'en rappeler. Seules lui restaient des impressions et des sensations.

La fraîcheur d'un courant d'air, comme un sous sol, et la brûlure de chaînes en argent autour de ses poignets. Le sang, épais et chaud, qui coulait inlassablement le long de son dos, et la peine. Chaque nuit, lors de ses quelques instants de sommeil, il oscillait entre espoir et tristesse. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer avec ses sentiments et son esprit.

Et, chaque matin, il se réveillait plus fatigué que la veille, mais moins que le lendemain.

Il était à bout de force et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

 **OooOooO**

Ce jour là, Deaton, le vétérinaire et spécialiste des créatures surnaturelles, avait convoqué Derek et Allison Argent.

Cette dernière s'était, étonnement, rapprochée du brun ténébreux au cours des deux derniers jours. La chasseuse était la seule à ne pas s'étonner des violentes sautes d'humeurs de l'Alpha, allant même jusqu'à prendre sa défense face aux bêtas sceptiques.

De ce fait, Derek tolérait un peu mieux sa présence au sein de la meute, et n'était plus aussi agressif envers elle. Il n'en avait pas la force de toute façon.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du cabinet, le loup eu un regain d'énergie. Le shérif, le père de Stiles, se tenait aux côtés de Deaton, l'air grave.

Les quatre se jaugèrent, chacun d'un côté de la table d'auscultation, aucun ne se décidant à prendre la parole. Enfin, la voix du vétérinaire s'éleva:

\- Allison, Derek, vous pouvez parler sans craintes. Suite à l'enlèvement de son fils, qui est de toute évidence lié à une quelconque raison surnaturelle, j'ai pris la décision de mettre le shérif au courant de tout.

\- Tout ? Demanda la chasseuse, le regard ancré dans celui du shérif.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Même si j'ai encore du mal à tout assimiler, je comprends un peu mieux certaines choses désormais. Déclara-t-il, les paupières plissées.

Derek soupira en passant les mains sur son visage, la fatigue retombant sur lui d'un seul coup, il manqua chanceler mais Allison le retint par le coude, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Le vétérinaire se précipita alors et demanda au brun de s'asseoir sur la table. Ce qu'il fit, secrètement ravi de pouvoir se reposer un minimum.

\- Bien, désormais vous allez juste m'écouter et vous poserez vos questions à la fin d'accord?

Deaton fixa chacune des personnes présentes, et hocha la tête tandis que le père de Stiles prenait une chaise et la chasseuse restait près de Derek, l'air attentif.

\- Alors, nous savons déjà tous que Stiles a disparu _-Le loup_ _grogna_ \- mais je pense avoir finalement compris pourquoi.

Là, les traits fatigués se firent presque joyeux, les oreilles se tendirent et chacun tentât de ne pas perdre la moindre miette de ses paroles.

\- Une semaine après l'enlèvement, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.. Pourquoi lui ? En effe, la théorie d'affaiblir la meute me semblait bancale, il n'est pas le seul humain à vous côtoyer... Alors j'ai demandé à son père de me fournir l'ensemble de ses dossiers médicaux, et j'ai commencé mes recherches...

Il sortit une pochette beige de sous son bureau et l'ouvrit.

\- D'abord, j'ai découvert qu'il était né à cinq mois et trois semaines, et faisait déjà plus de trois kilos, un vrai miracle d'après certains. Ensuite, j'ai pu observer que son taux de globules rouges était très élevé par rapport à la moyenne. Ce qui, d'après les médecins expliquerait une partie de son hyperactivité, mais qui pourrait aussi venir d'autre chose...

Derek grogna de nouveau:

\- Venez-en aux faits !

Deaton soupira et lâcha sa bombe :

\- **Stiles Stilinski n'est pas humain. C'est un métamorphe, et tu y es lié Derek, d'une façon que je ne comprends pas encore.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci infiniment pour les 22 vues et le follow :)**

 **Voici la suite, je suis très inspirée alors j'en profite, mais ça ne sera sans doute pas aussi rapide jusqu'à la fin..**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis**

 **~Kawii-Kun~**

 **Chapitre 3** :

\- Un.. Métamorphe ? Mon fils est un métamorphe ?

Deaton hocha calmement la tête, le visage grave. Allison reprit:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur ça dans le bestiaire familial, mais il me semble qu'il était dit qu'ils avaient tous disparus...

Derek, lui, restait étrangement silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague, une main posée sur le biceps qui le brûlait constamment depuis maintenant deux mois.

\- En effet, les métamorphes ont été éradiqués par une branche de ta famille il y a environ soixante-dix ans, parce qu'ils étaient jugés trop puissants par les Chasseurs. Un métamorphe, comme l'indique son nom, peut changer de forme physique. Mais, contrairement au loup-garou, le métamorphe peut prendre différentes apparences en fonction des circonstances, et de son état d'esprit. Ainsi, il possède une forme humaine, ainsi que la manifestation physique de son caractère, et celle de ses émotions.

Le shérif bafouilla, perdu:

\- Je.. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

Étonnement, c'est Derek qui prit alors la parole:

\- Par exemple, si votre fils est bien un métamorphe, la forme physique de son caractère devrait le représenter: stupidement courageux, incroyablement espiègle et sarcastique, mais loyal comme personne.

\- Un **tigre**... Souffla le père de Stiles, le regard braqué sur les iris vert tendre et fiévreuses de l'Alpha, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Deaton continua:

\- Le gène métamorphe est héréditaire. J'ai vérifié, ça n'est pas vous qui en êtes porteur. J'en ai donc déduit que c'était votre femme. Hors, il ne s'est jamais manifesté chez elle... Mais, en remontant son arbre généalogique, j'ai pu retrouver, il y a un peu moins de cent ans, un métamorphe avéré dans ses ancêtres. Ce-dernier est mort à un peu moins de trente ans... Père de trois enfants, dont un des aïeuls directs de votre défunte épouse...

Derek releva la tête.

\- Le gène a sauté des générations...

Le vétérinaire acquiesça et conclu:

\- Et il est possible que l'environnement surnaturel de Beacon Hills l'ait poussé à se " _réveiller_ "...

Le shérif avait le regard fixe et le visage blême, tentant d'assimiler les informations sur sa propre famille. Son propre fils.

Soudain, Allison qui était resté silencieuse depuis le début de l'entretient, saisi doucement l'avant bras de Derek et lança:

\- Derek et Stiles sont _liés_ vous dites ?

\- Oui.. Derek dit avoir tout de suite su que c'était Stiles qui était le plus en danger lors de l'enlèvement. Ensuite, il a sentit quand il est passé à proximité, dans la voiture. Et puis, depuis deux mois, il ne dort quasiment plus et fait des cauchemars dont il ne se souvient pas d'après ce qu'il m'a dit..

L'intéressé approuva en silence, le regard planté dans celui de Deaton, attendant une explication.

\- Je pense que ces rêves n'en sont pas vraiment...

L'Alpha le coupa:

\- Ça pourrait être des bribes de ce que Stiles vit ?

Deaton le regarda, surpris:

\- Vous savez, cet idiot hyperactif déteint facilement sur les gens qui le côtoient. D'habitude, c'est lui qui passe des heures sur internet, faisant recherche sur recherche. Mais, vu que je ne dors plus, j'ai trouvé quelques sites sur ce phénomène...

\- Tu as trouvé le terme Derek ?

Le brun dégluti difficilement et secoua la tête, le regard baissé vers le sol.

\- Moi je sais. Lança alors Allison, en faisant relever la tête au loup.

\- Mais je pense qu'il nous faudrait déjà des preuves avant de nous avancer.

Derek gronda son désaccord.

\- _C'est ce que Stiles aurait fait..._ Chuchota le shérif, faisant taire le brun dans la seconde.

Deaton reprit alors:

\- Derek, allonge-toi sur la table. Je vais t'injecter un sédatif qui va te détendre. Dans cet état d'esprit, si un lien existe vraiment entre vous, tu devrais voir clairement certaines choses qu'il a vécut...

Tendu, Derek tendit son bras et ferma les paupières quand il sentit le produit se propager dans son organisme.

 **OooOooO**

(RETOUR DEUX MOIS EN ARRIÈRE, JOUR DE L'ENLÈVEMENT DE STILES)

 _Une douleur cuisante traversait l'abdomen de l'adolescent, tandis qu'un mal de crâne lui martelait les tempes, l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux._

 _Mais, soudain, il fut entouré d'eau. Et cette eau était glacée. Sa respiration se coupa et il réagit d'instinct. Stiles se recroquevilla jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le fond de ce qui semblait être un lac, puis, il poussa de toute ses forces, les poumons brûlants du manque d'oxygène._

 _Lorsqu'enfin il sentit son visage fendre la surface, il ouvrit les yeux et inspira une grande goulée d'air. Il vit le ciel et les arbres autour de lui, sa cagoule étant tombée dans l'eau, totalement désorienté et ébloui._

 _\- Eh ben il n'est pas si nul cet humain finalement..._

 _Stiles se retourna vivement, toujours au milieu du lac, et se retrouva nez à nez avec ses ravisseurs. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il les reconnus._

 _\- Vous !? C'est vous qui m'avez enlevé ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien d'intéressant, vous l'avez dit, je ne suis qu'un simple ado sans_ _importance ni capacités... Et puis, pourquoi enlever quelqu'un au fait ? Quel est l'intérêt final d'un enlèvement ? Parce que personnellement, je ne le vois pas.. Mais..._

 _Un cri rageur lui répondit:_

 _\- Oh mais la ferme ! Tu t'arrêtes jamais toi ? On sait pas pourquoi on devait t'enlever, mais on se doute bien d'une chose... Ça va faire chier ton pote là, McCall, et même cet idiot d'Alpha... Et quand ils viendront te chercher, on pourra le choper et le torturer quand on veut !_

 _Les hommes autour du lacs rirent de bon cœur, sans doute heureux de leur idée. L'adolescent, quant à lui, sentit quelque chose changer au plus profond de lui, à l'évocation de Derek. Et plus particulièrement de sa souffrance. Le simple fait de penser que le brun ténébreux pourrait être en danger, pour une quelconque raison, semblât briser une barrière en lui._

 _Stiles vit ses sens s'affiner les uns après les autres, en l'espace d'un instant. Puis, un picotement parcouru l'ensemble de son corps, comme de l'adrénaline. Sa vue se voilât de pourpre, comme s'il voyait à travers un flot de sang, de rage._

 _Et il bondit._

 _Un grondement effroyable naquit au creux de sa poitrine, et roula sur sa langue avant d'exploser au cœur de la forêt. Faisant sursauter les personnes présentes_. _Il semblait presque posséder par quelque chose, totalement différent de l'adolescent hyperactif qui les noyait de questions quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _S'ils n'avaient pas été sûrs qu'il soit humain, ils auraient hurler au loup. Surtout que son apparence physique changeait lentement. Ses cheveux devenant peu à peu blancs, et des griffes prenant la place de ses ongles._

 _Les ravisseurs étaient cloués sur place et ne purent bouger que quand l'un des leurs fut attaqué. Stiles plaquât celui qui avait parlé au sol, le rouant de coups, un main serrée autour de sa gorge._

 _Il dégageait tellement de haine et de colère que les autres hésitèrent quelques secondes à intervenir. Ce qui permit à l'adolescent de se relever et sauter à la gorge d'un autre homme, les crocs sortis, toujours enragé par les menaces proférées à l'encontre de Derek._

 _Un coup de feu claquât, suivit d'un moment de flottement. Avant que Stiles ne gronde une dernière fois et pose un genou au sol, une balle dans la cuisse, la respiration sifflante et douloureuse._

 _\- Vous vous laissez avoir par un gosse, sérieusement les gars ?_

 _Le brun releva ses prunelles, redevenues chocolat, vers la femme debout devant lui, l'arme à la main._

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand il la reconnut et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler._

 _\- Bonne nuit petit métamorphe. Fais de beaux rêves..._

 _Et elle leva son arme, un sourire au lèvre, avant de presser la détente une nouvelle fois. Fichant une balle en argent dans le ventre de Stiles, qui perdit connaissance dans un hurlement de douleur._

 **OooOooO**

Derek se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant, une main griffant son estomac pour arracher une balle imaginaire. Deaton et le shérif le saisirent par les bras et le forcèrent à se calmer.

L'alpha fixa Allison, le regard emplit de peine et de rage.

\- Stiles... C'est ta tante qui l'a fait enlevé.

La Chasseuse ouvrit de grands yeux, un frisson d'effroi remontant sa colonne vertébrale.

\- **Kate Argent**. Souffla-t-elle.

 **OooOooO**

\- Quel est le nom de ce " _lien_ " finalement ? Osa le père de Stiles, tandis qu'ils étaient tous silencieux, secoués par la découverte de Derek.

Allison, qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, loin de l'Alpha encore essoufflé de son cauchemar, prit alors la parole:

\- J'ai vu dans les archives de ma famille, que ce lien ne peut se créer qu'entre un _métamorphe_ et un _Alpha_. Plus ils sont puissants, plus le lien l'est, et plus il est difficile d'y résister. Et ce phénomène ne survient que lorsque les deux entités se complètent à la perfection. Les qualités de l'un, compensant les défauts de l'autre, et vice-versa...

Deaton conclut:

\- **Il est appelé le lien des âmes sœurs. Derek, ton loup s'est imprégné de Stiles Stilinski, et inversement, il est irrésistiblement attiré vers toi...**

La voix tremblante du shérif s'éleva finalement:

\- Attendez. Mon fils est _gay_ et il ne m'a rien dit !?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, c'est normal, il marque une légère transition ;)**

 **bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 4** :

\- Alors petit métamorphe, ils ne sont toujours pas venus te sauver tes chers petits amis ?

Stiles releva la tête, tentant de masquer son épuisement, tant physique que psychologique. Il était attaché, les bras tendus vers le plafond, ses poignets retenus par de lourdes chaînes d'argent, qui lui brûlaient profondément la peau. Ses épaules étaient constamment contractées, évitant qu'elles ne se disloquent sous le poids de son corps, ses pieds frôlants à peine le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tentes d'insinuer Kate ? Non parce que tu n'es pas encore très au point pour le sarcasme, alors ça n'est pas toujours très facile à comprendre... Je dirais en progrès réguliers mais n'exploite pas toutes ses capacités malgré une...

Le brun fut stoppé par un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes ; son abdomen étant déjà couvert de diverses ecchymoses et de plaies parfois infectées.

\- Tais-toi sale gosse ! La tante d'Allison avait les dents serrées et la voix menaçante.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me taire. Après tout c'est ce que me reprochent toujours mes chers petits amis... Et puis...

Stiles releva une nouvelle fois la tête, le regard dur et les traits brûlant de haine, affichant un sourire hypocrite, avant de continuer:

\- Et puis de toute façon, s'ils ne viennent pas me chercher comme vous dites, je pourrais encore vous emmerder pendant de longs mois... Quel plaisir !

Cette fois, Kate hurla de colère et dégaina une longue et épaisse matraque noire. Et, alors qu'elle appuyait sur une gâchette, de fins éclairs bleus entourèrent le manche de métal.

A ce moment, l'hyperactif su qu'il était allé bien plus loin que jamais auparavant. Qu'il n'avait jamais poussé la Chasseuse aussi loin dans sa haine et sa colère. Il comprit, en l'espace d'une seconde, que les brûlures sanguinolentes qui s'étiraient de la base de sa nuque et ses omoplates au creux de ses reins -causées par un fouet tressé d'argent et de cuir couvert d'ammonite tue-loup- n'étaient qu'un avant goût.

\- Cette fois, je vais arrêter d'être gentille sale monstre. Maintenant, tu vas connaître la souffrance. A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'occupe de ce petit louveteau...

Stiles sentit une décharge d'adrénaline parcourir son corps à l'évocation de l'Alpha. Il releva la tête et braqua ses iris brûlantes de haine, devenues d'un bordeaux sombre et menaçant, dans les yeux froids de la tante d'Allison.

\- **Tu ne le toucheras pas tant que je serais vivant sale..!**

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, Kate le frappa à trois reprises avec la matraque électrique. Lui envoyant trois décharges de 900 000 Volts dans le corps.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour hurler.

 **OooOooO**

Au même moment, soit environ deux heure du matin, Derek ouvrit les yeux et hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, en se tordant sur son lit, comme s'il était parcouru d'un puissant courant électrique.

Il se leva en trombe, ressentant encore les restes de brûlures aux poignets et sur l'ensemble de son dos, et marcha jusqu'au miroir du loft. Là, il vérifia consciencieusement sa peau. Cherchant la moindre trace de blessure. Et il réalisa, son esprit sortant doucement des limbes du sommeil.

Il réalisa qu'il avait réussi à revoir ce que vivait Stiles. Mais cette fois, cela avait paru encore plus réel. **Cette fois, il l'avait vécu en direct.**

L'Alpha attrapa prestement son portable et appuya sur la touche raccourci.

 _Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Trois tonali..._

\- Scott.

\- ...

\- Rassemble la meute.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas d'Allison.

\- ...

\- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi imbécile !

\- ...

\- Je m'en fiche. Oui elle n'était pas au courant, mais ça reste une _Argent_ !

\- ...

\- Scott.

\- ...

\- SCOTT ! Tu arrêtes de discuter. Je suis l'Alpha.

\- ...

\- **Je sais où est Stiles, je l'ai vu.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5** :

 _Pourquoi l'avaient-ils détaché ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi Stiles avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?_

Un enfant hyperactif ne supporte jamais le changement, en général. Et là, il y avait trop de changements en même temps.

En l'espace d'une heure, il était libéré de ses chaînes, remonté à la surface, et placé à genoux au centre d'une grande clairière.

Au moins, il savait qu'il était jusqu'à maintenant retenu dans une cave. Mais toujours au cœur de la forêt, comme maintenant.

Il ne savait pas si c'était un reste de déformation professionnelle, du fait de son père shérif, ou alors un instinct très développé, mais il regardait partout, emmagasinant le plus de détails et d'informations. Tant sur le nombre de personnes présentes, que sur leur physique, ou encore sur leur armes.

 _Attendez, leurs armes !? Pourquoi ils avaient de telles armes avec eux !?_

Il sentit la menace autour de lui, et la vision de leur équipement éveilla une nouvelle fois l'instinct de survie qu'il semblait avoir développé depuis son enlèvement. Un courant d'adrénaline parcouru ses veines, et son ouïe se développa en moins d'un instant. Il pût dire avec certitude qu'ils étaient sept autour de lui, à découvert, et trois autres, cachés aux alentours de la clairière.

Stiles pouvait les dénombrer avec exactitude, grâce à leurs battements de cœur.

Soudain, il hurla, d'une voix grave et vibrante de pouvoir, d'une voix d'Alpha, faisant reculer chaque personne présente de plusieurs mètres, dans la précipitation :

\- **KATE !** Pourquoi tu te caches, je te fais si peur que ça ?

A genoux sur le sol moelleux de la forêt, recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'épines de pins, l'adolescent senti une légère vibration parcourir la terre meuble. Elle approchait. Il reconnaissait sa démarche hautaine, ainsi que son odeur écœurante.

Elle parut à la lisière de la clairière, le visage fermé. Mais, Stiles pouvait le sentir, il pouvait parfaitement le percevoir, son regard avait perdu son éclat suffisant. Lui faisait-il.. Peur ? A cette pensée, une nouvelle poussée d'énergie pure dans son organisme. Il avait l'impression de se réjouir de cette possible domination.

La Chasseuse prit alors la parole:

\- Petit métamorphe... Tu dois avoir quelques question à poser non ?

Tiens... Elle ne relève pas la question précédente... Le brun esquissa un sourire victorieux, dévoilant ainsi les deux crocs qui avaient pris la place de ses canines supérieures.

\- Et bien oui. Premièrement, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait pendant ma séquestration !?

Demanda-t-il, se redressant autant qu'il pût, avec ses bras noués derrière son dos, au niveau des coudes.

La tante d'Allison laissa échapper un ricanement ironique et lança:

\- Nous ? Mais nous ne t'avons rien fait du tout voyons...

Il sauta sur ses pieds, se rapprochant de Kate de plusieurs mètres, dans le même mouvement. L'adolescent vit les hommes se tendre et poser la main sur leurs armes. Il perçut même l'agitation de ceux qui étaient cachés, sous le couvert des arbres alentours. Un grondement sourd naquit dans sa poitrine, comme un avertissement, et il reculèrent tous. Comme un seul homme, le teint blême et les mains crispées sur leurs armes.

\- Ah oui ? Et ça c'est quoi ?

Elle pencha la tête sur un côté et reprit:

\- Ça, c'est dans tes gènes mon chou. Tu ne le crois pas ?

Il secoua vivement la tête, tandis que ses cheveux, auparavant bruns, devenaient progressivement d'une teinte blanche, presque argentée, et que ses yeux s'affinaient, prenant une forme en amande, plus féline.

\- Alors laisse moi te rappeler que tes aptitudes se sont manifestées le jour de ton enlèvement n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'à ce moment, nous t'avions seulement assommé, une ou deux fois...

Stiles cessa de gronder, mais il banda les muscles de son dos et de son torse, se penchant doucement tout en écartant les bras, toutes griffes dehors, et en fléchissant les jambes. D'instinct, il adoptait inconsciemment la posture d'un prédateur devant sa proie. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voie semblait presque palpable quand elle s'éleva dans l'air autour d'eux, tellement grave et autoritaire :

\- Dans les gènes hein ?

Elle acquiesça et continua:

\- Oui.. A vrai dire, nous trouvions étrange qu'un simple humain, comme toi, soit capable de côtoyer tout ce monde surnaturel, sans n'avoir jamais été sérieusement blessé... Alors nous avons chercher un peu du côté de tes ancêtres, et devine quoi ? Il a une centaine d'années, un de tes aïeuls étaient un métamorphe. Nous pensions les avoir tous exterminés... Mais non. Ce monstre avait eu le temps d'avoir des enfants, qui ont eux-mêmes eu des enfants. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ta mère et toi.

L'adolescent se redressa et fronça les sourcils. _Sa... Mère ? Mais.. Elle était humaine..._

\- Ce gène est dominant de base. Mais il peut sauter plusieurs générations, pour ne se manifester qu'en présence d'un climat surnaturel. Vois-tu, ton hyperactivité est un signe direct et évident de ta condition de métamorphe... De plus, nous avons trouver de très anciens manuscrits sur un certain lien...

Stiles fronça les sourcils:

\- Un _lien_ ?

\- Oui. Un lien qui ne survient qu'entre un loup Alpha et un métamorphe dominant. Et de toute évidence, tu es du type dominant.

\- Un loup alpha ? Non ! Vous allez vous servir de moi pour vous en prendre à Derek ! Mais, nous ne sommes pas liés. Il me déteste et n'est même pas homosexuel ! Je l'insupporte, il me l'a fait comprendre tellement de fois... Vous perdez votre temps !

En prononçant ces mots, l'adolescent senti sa gorge se serrer de tristesse. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que les propos de Derek le touchaient autant.. Lui causaient autant de douleur.

Un sourire satisfait pris place sur les lèvres de Kate qui conclut:

\- C'est ce qu'il te dit... Mais nous savons deux choses sur toi. La première est que tu es bisexuel. Et la seconde est que tu as un gros faible pour ce beau brun ténébreux. Que tu vas nous aider à mettre hors d'état de nuire, d'ailleurs.

Elle finit sa phrase en brandissant un fusil à pompe.

\- Le.. Mettre hors d'état de nuire !?

Son regard se voilà une fois encore de pourpre. Et son apparence changea un peu plus qu'auparavant. Devenant de plus en plus féline et racée.

\- Et oui. Puisque nous avons découvert que les métamorphes étaient encore plus puissants et résistants que les loups-garous... Alors si une arme te met, toi, en difficulté, alors elle le tuera sûrement. Ou alors pas trop loin...

Il hurla et bondit vers elle, alors qu'elle levait son canon dans sa direction.

 **OooOooO**

L'ensemble de la meute s'élança, quittant le loft à toutes jambes.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et et hurla, se transformant:

\- Vite ! Ils vont le tuer !

Scott se tourna vers lui, transformé aussi.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- _Je l'ai vu._


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Désolée de l'attente, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion: à chaque fois que je tentais de publier ce chapitre, il disparaissait mystérieusement (oh le vilain!)**_

 _ **Et voici, finalement, le chapitre 6 (que j'ai réécrit pour finir ;3)**_

 _ **Encore désolée si certains d'entre vous ont attendu...**_

 **Chapitre 6:**

\- Derek calme-toi ! Hurle Scott, sous sa forme lupine.

L'intéressé grogne, un son guttural roulant depuis le fond de sa poitrine, et accélère encore, repoussant les limites des ses capacités, pourtant hors norme.

\- On n'arrivera à rien si tu es sur les nerfs comme ça ! Déjà que nous ne sommes que deux pour aller le chercher..

L'Alpha, toujours en courant, tourne son regard carmin faire celui, ambré, de son Bêta:

\- Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu peux rentrer chez toi, et aller pleurer dans les bras de ta mère. Moi, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser Stiles souffrir alors que je sais où il est !

Sa voix grave claque dans le sous-bois, faisant frissonner l'adolescent, qui, sans pouvoir lutter, baisse la tête vers le sol mousseux, apeuré par la colère vibrante du dominant.

Soudain, une question lui revient, tandis qu'ils courent toujours.

 _Mais... Pourquoi veut-il tellement le sauver ? Après tout il le déteste.. Il le menace tout le temps.._

\- Si je lui mène la vie dure, c'est pour le protéger.

Scott relève vivement la tête, réalisant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Il lance un regard attentif à son acolyte, tout en gardant le silence, pour ne pas briser cet élan de confidence, tellement rare chez Derek.

\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens le besoin irrépressible de le protéger. Et ce, depuis le jour où je vous ai interceptés dans la forêt.

L'adolescent répond, hésitant :

\- Tu penses que ce pourrait être le.. _Lien_ ?

Derek court en silence pendant quelques minutes, bondissant souplement au dessus des racines et des arbres couchés, perdu dans ses pensées. Avant de reprendre la parole, le regard pensif, mais toujours froid de colère:

\- C'est possible, qu'en effet, mon loup l'ai reconnu comme une sorte de.. Partenaire. Et qu'à partir de ce jour il m'ait poussé à le préserver de tout. Alors, dans ce cas, ce n'est qu'un lien surnaturel et rien d'autre.

Scott fronce les sourcils et s'arrête brusquement.

\- Ça ne peut pas être " **seulement** " le loup. Derek, tu es né loup-garou, tu peux aisément contrôler les débordements de ta part animale. Alors.. C'est forcément plus profond que cela.. Ça touche ton cœur d'humain aussi...

\- Tu me crois homosexuel, peut-être Scott ? Et puis, Stiles n'est qu'un gosse enfin !

L'adolescent écarte les bras avec humeur:

\- C'est oblig..

Une odeur subtile parvient aux narines du Bêta. Il connaît cette fragrance, bien qu'elle soit légèrement différente de celle de ses souvenirs...

\- Derek ! Il est à gauche !

Le brun bifurque en dérapant, sans rien perdre de sa vitesse et bondit hors du couvert des arbres.

Pour tomber à genoux sur le sol terreux.

 **OooOooO**

 _Un corps. Étendu, immobile, face contre terre._

 _Une arme au sol. Métallique, encore chaude, létale._

 _Le silence. Total, effrayant, palpable._

 _Une silhouette. A genoux, le cœur glacé d'effroi, elle retourne le corps._

 _Une inspiration. Tremblante, sifflante, difficile._

 _Une larme. Unique, claire, douloureuse._

 _Des paupières qui s'ouvrent. Lentement, avec effort, sur des prunelles chocolat._

 _Une voix grave. Chevrotante, chuchotante, soulagée._

 _Quelques mots. Murmurés, rêvés depuis longtemps dans le plus grand secret, vrais._

 **OooOooO**

Ils sont tous deux assis, à même le sol dans un couloir d'hôpital depuis trois longues heures, en silence.

Mais le plus vieux sent l'agitation de son voisin, et commence à s'exaspérer de le voir bouger nerveusement toutes les trois secondes. Il a juste envie de l'assommer contre un mur.

 _C'est une bonne idée ça..._

\- Bon, tu vas continuer de me fixer avec tes yeux de merlan frit jusqu'à ce que je t'arrache la tête avec les dents ou tu vas, enfin, poser ta satanée question !? Grogne le brun ténébreux, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui et le regard dur.

Scott cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche:

\- Tu lui as dit quoi dans la clairière ?

Derek tourne lentement le regard vers lui, une étincelle de douceur dans ses iris clairs, et ne bouge plus pendant de longues secondes. Puis, sa voix s'élève, mal assurée:

\- Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que tu avais peut-être raison tout à l'heure...

Et il détourne la tête.

 _Qu'a-t-il bien voulu dire..?_

Le bêta jurerai voir une légère coloration sur les pommettes de son aîné. Et là, soudainement, il comprend.

Il ouvre de grands yeux et plaque sa paume contre sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation de joie et de surprise mêlée - ils sont tout de même dans un hôpital, et sa mère n'hésiterait pas à lui remonter les bretelles s'il criait.

 **Oh. Mon. Dieu.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Stiles se sentait flotter, littéralement. Aucune sensation ne se dégageait du coton duveteux où son esprit semblait enfoncé. Pas le moindre son, ni la moindre douleur. Rien. Le vide.

Dans un autre contexte, l'adolescent hyperactif aurait sûrement paniqué. Effrayé et désorienté face à l'absence de repère sensoriel. Mais là, il ne savait pas le moins du monde pourquoi, il se sentait presque soulagé de ce calme incroyable. En tant normal, Stiles Stilinski ne peut s'empêcher de parler ou de gigoter ; alors cette quiétude intérieure, bien qu'inhabituelle, le reposait étrangement.

 **OooOooO**

\- Stiles Stilinski, s'il-vous-plaît.

Lorsque le médecin lance ce nom à la cantonade, entrant dans la salle d'attente, trois têtes se relèvent au même moment.

Mais une chevelure ébouriffée, épaisse et noire sursaute la première. Le brun semble comme monté sur ressorts, à tel point que la tension de son corps musclé se communique à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Le plus âgé du trio bondit sur ses pieds juste après Derek, et se précipite vers le médecin :

\- Comment va mon fils ? Il est réveillé ? Dites-moi qu'il va bien !?

\- Shérif Stilinski, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, seul.

Le grand brun grogne son désaccord, sans pouvoir se contrôler un seul instant, faisant frissonner l'homme en blouse blanche.

Le père de Stiles fronce les sourcils et sermonne l'Alpha silencieusement, avec de grands gestes, juste dans le dos du médecin.

\- Euhm.. Si vous voulez nous accompagner, vous devez me préciser votre lien avec mon patient.

Derek cille quelques instants, moins d'une seconde.

\- Je suis son pe... Un ami très proche.

Scott, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, ouvre lentement la bouche, les yeux exorbités de surprise. L'adolescent est littéralement sous le choc.

 _Abasourdi_.

 **OooOooO**

Stiles fut dérangé dans sa douce torpeur. Un bourdonnement grave, suave, raisonnait dans le silence sombre qui l'entourait. Devenant de plus en plus fort, au fil des secondes. Il lui semblait presque parvenir à reconnaître une voix qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle répétait inlassablement.

 _Cette voix..._

 **OooOooO**

\- Alors, c'est dur à entendre, je le conçois. Mais.. Votre fils semble avoir était torturé au cours de sa séquestration.

\- Tor.. Torturé !?

Derek serre les poings et tente de contenir sa rage, la sentant gronder au fond de lui, comme un ouragan.

 _Les chasseurs avaient osé s'en prendre à Stiles !?_

 **OooOooO**

Le bourdonnement devenait de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Stiles parvenait presque à comprendre ce que cette voix lui disait. Il était tout proche de découvrir qui lui parlait.

 _Cette voix est familière, il en est sûr à présent_.

 **OooOooO**

\- Je suis navré de vous l'annoncer comme cela.. Mais.. La colonne vertébrale de Stiles est atteinte. Votre fils remarchera s'il se bat. Mais en attendant, il va beaucoup souffrir.

 **OooOooO**

\- Ouvre les yeux...

 _Derek ! C'est la voix de Derek !_

 **OooOooO**

Il est agenouillé au bord du lit d'hôpital, le front posé contre le bras inerte de l'adolescent.

 _Réveille toi, ouvre les yeux. Regarde moi avec tes yeux chocolats.. S'il-te-plaît !_

 **OooOooO**

Stiles soulève lentement les paupières, tournant difficilement son regard flou vers la silhouette à ses côtés.

Avant de remuer légèrement le bras. C'est tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, se sentant comme à bout de force. Vidé de toute forme d'énergie.

Derek redresse vivement la tête, et l'adolescent cru bien voir un éclair de soulagement - et de.. Joie ? - passer sur son visage auparavant tendu et soucieux.

 _Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, idiot... Tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'arracher la tête à coups de dents..._

L'alpha souri doucement et enroule légèrement ses doigts autour du poignet du jeune homme. En une douce caresse.

Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ce geste. Par contre, il sait qu'il en a besoin.

 **Pour se rassurer peut-être...**

Soudain, Stiles écarquille les yeux et son corps se cambre sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Dans le même temps, un hurlement terrifiant, un hurlement de souffrance à l'état pur, rauque et animal, passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Tandis qu'un voile blanc opacifie sa vision.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour, bonsoir, je n'ai aucune excuse quant à ma longue absence, mais je peux désormais vous promettre que je serai beaucoup plus régulière, et que je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour vous proposer une suite de qualité :)**

 **~Kawii-kun~**

 **Chapitre 8:**

\- Poussez-vous monsieur ! Nous avons besoin de place !

Une brigade - oui une _brigade_ \- d'infirmiers et de médecins, arrive en trombe dans la chambre de l'adolescent hyperactif. Ils se précipitent tous à leur poste. L'un vers l'électrocardiogramme, l'autre vers la perche à perfusion, tandis que les quatre derniers attrapent les pieds et les épaules de Stiles, le maintenant ainsi plus ou moins plaqué contre son matelas, pendant que le médecin s'approche pour l'ausculter, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

Derek, quant à lui, et debout contre le mur de la chambre d'hôpital, le regard flou et le visage fermé. A vrai dire, il est comme perdu. Son cerveau est totalement déconnecté.

 _ **Stiles**_.

Il est là, ici, à l'hôpital, sain et sauf.

Le cœur de l'Alpha, lui, réagit encore, puisqu'il accélère légèrement au souvenir de la sensation de la peau douce du poignet de l'adolescent sous la pulpe des doigts du loup. Ce simple contact avait totalement électrisé sa part lupine. Et ce contact avait enfin rassuré son âme d'humain.

Car, depuis maintenant deux mois, Derek était constamment inquiet. Continuellement sur ses gardes, le loup-garou cherchait, à chaque instant, à la moindre seconde qui passait, une quelconque trace de l'humain aux yeux chocolat, la plus petite preuve que Stiles était encore en vie.

Derek ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il avait vécu les deux mois les plus longs de son existence.

Il était devenu encore plus aigri - prouvant au reste de sa meute que c'était parfaitement possible, malgré ce qu'ils pensaient en leurs for intérieur - grognant à la premier occasion et maîtrisant de moins en moins bien l'agressivité et les instincts primaires de sa part animale.

Un long cri déchira l'air qui semblait s'être opacifié autour du loup.

Comme un signal, un détonateur, le brun paru se remettre en marche. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi et son regard redevint net en se fixant sur Stiles, toujours maintenu au fond de son lit par 4 infirmiers, qui semblaient avoir bien du mal à maîtriser le corps, pourtant maigre et - Derek le remarqua avec une grimace et un pincement au cœur - couvert de blessures toutes plus infectées et purulentes les unes que les autres...

En fronçant les sourcils, Derek réalisa qu'il avait été déconnecté du monde réel pendant à peine plus d'une seconde, et, sans pouvoir nullement résister, il se précipita au chevet de l'adolescent, qui était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais l'Alpha se déplaça bien trop vite pour que son mouvement soit perçu par n'importe lequel des membres du personnel soignant présent dans la pièce.

Derek se retrouva ainsi, agenouillé au bord du lit de Stiles, une main sur sa joue pour capter et absorber une partie de sa douleur.

Ce simple contact fit frissonner le loup avant même qu'il ne comprenne comment il était arrivé dans cette position - sa peau était vraiment très douce... Agréable... - tandis qu'il se penchait, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescent. Il murmura alors, sa voix habituellement rauque rendue aussi douce que son regard vert tendre à cet instant :

\- Stiles... Stiles, ouvre les yeux et regarde moi. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer maintenant...

Il vit le jeune changer légèrement d'expression. Ses fins sourcils se décontractèrent légèrement et ses paupières parcourues de minuscules vaisseaux mauves s'entrouvrirent, dévoilant ses prunelles oscillant entre le chocolat et l'ambre, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait, resserrant ses lèvres rendues blafardes par la douleur qui arquait son corps, en un long gémissement.

Ce son déchirant paru encore plus insupportable aux oreilles de Derek, et il resserra un peu plus sa paume sur le bord de la mâchoire de Stiles, passant doucement, presque distraitement, la pulpe de son pouce légèrement calleux, sur la peau souple de sa joue chaude.

Soudain, Derek senti une décharge parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, et une douleur cuisante remonter son dos, courbé vers Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières pour tenter de résister au réflexe de son loup : se tordre dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver l'origine de cette souffrance.

Pendant ce temps, il n'avait pas cessé d'absorber la douleur de l'adolescent ce qui lui permis de prendre conscience de quelque chose : au fur et à mesure qu'il atténuait cette souffrance, la sienne disparaissait.

 **Il ressentait les sensations physiques de Stiles.**

Quand il réalisa ceci, il décida de se concentrer sur ce qu'il sentait exactement, au plus profond de ses muscles, de ses os, faisant totalement abstraction des infirmiers qui lui hurlaient de s'écarter, ne voyant visiblement pas que leur patient semblait ce calmer progressivement, et qu'il s'était réveillé, les yeux encore flous mais braqués avec adoration dans les iris vert brillant de **son** loup.

L'Alpha percevait comme des brûlures dans sa moelle épinière et des craquements dans son dos... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le corps de son _compagnon_...

Attendez, quoi ? Non c'est son loup qui avait parlé sans réfléchir, après tout ce n'était qu'un simple loup, il ne réfléchissait donc jamais. Stiles n'était pas son compagnon !

Alors que se passait-il dans le corps de _l'adolescent insupportable_ ?

Soudain, il releva la tête, au moment où Le shérif et Scott entraient dans la pièce, les soignants n'aillant pas réussi à les retenir non plus...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il lui arrive quoi !?

Les deux nouveaux venus hurlèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite, leurs phrases totalement différentes, entraînant un mélange incompréhensible auquel Derek répondit, lâchant sa bombe :

 **\- Le médecin n'a pas pris en compte ses nouvelles aptitudes dans son diagnostic : sa moelle épinière et sa colonne vertébrale sont en train de se régénérer...**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9:**

\- Der.. Derek, je n'en peux définitivement plus... Ça fait genre une éternité que tu me fais courir, sauter, rouler, cracher mes poumons et...

\- D'accord on fait une petite pause gros fainéant !

Stiles se laissa littéralement tomber, assis par terre, en lâchant le plus long soupir qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Mais, lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa le regard vert et moqueur de son vis à vis, il compris, non sans douleur, que c'était loin d'être le dernier de sa misérable existence... En effet, le brun ténébreux semblait prendre son "éducation". Oui, son "éducation". Parce qu'il avait fait son entrée, plutôt fracassante, dans le monde du surnaturel il y avait maintenant très exactement trois semaines. Enfin, officiellement, en tant que créature surnaturelle officielle. Enfin bref.

En l'espace de trois semaines, il avait dû s'habituer à plusieurs choses plus ou moins plaisantes.

D'abord, il était un métamorphe. Soit une créature disposant de la capacité - de l'incroyable capacité - de se transformer en n'importe quel animal, selon le caractère et l'humeur, et avec des performances physiques plus ou moins similaires à celles des loups-garous. Ce qui était, en soit, plutôt cool, il devait bien l'avouer.

Ensuite, il avait une sorte de lien spécial avec Derek Sourwolf Hale. Ils appelaient ça, des âmes-sœurs d'après Deaton et Allison. Mais.. Il devait avouer que cette chose ne lui plaisait pas spécialement. Lui, Stiles Stilinski, était définitivement et totalement sous le charme de Derek depuis le premier jour. Depuis le jour où il avait croisé son regard magnétique dans les sous bois, alors qu'il cherchait l'inhalateur de cet abruti de Scott. Et, il s'était fait à l'idée que le brun ne le regarderait jamais comme lui le faisait, alors il ne supportait pas vraiment l'idée que Derek puisse changer d'avis sur lui à cause de ses... Hormones ? Instincts ? Il ne le savait même pas !

Bref, revenons en aux faits. Ce Big Bad Wolf ne l'avait-il pas traité de fainéant ?

\- Comment ça fainéant ? Moi fainéant ? Sais-tu qui je suis petit inconscient ?

Derek sourit discrètement et resta debout face au plus petit, croisant les bras et faisant ainsi ressortir ses muscles déjà saillants naturellement.

\- Ah, et qui es-tu petit homme ?

\- Alors déjà je ne suis plus un petit homme, et je ne l'ai même techniquement jamais été tu sais Big Bad Wolf. C'est génétique comme pour toi, donc en moi depuis ma naissance ! Et même ma conception ! Alors...

L'Alpha se rapproche d'un pas et le coupa :

\- Oui on a compris, tu es un petit métamorphe, Stiles.

L'adolescent eut alors un énorme sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Faisant accélérer le cœur de l'Alpha, et froncer les sourcils de l'hyperactif.

Derek se rapprocha de lui, le regard ancré dans ses iris chocolat, et Stiles ouvrit doucement la bouche, stupéfait, devant l'air.. Quémandeur ? De son partenaire d'entraînement.

Enfin, il réagit, quand l'Alpha ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Ok on s'arrête. Tout de suite.

Stiles avait dit ça sur un ton tellement posé, tellement calme, que le brun s'était figé d'un coup, le regard plus ou moins rond et perdu, fixé sur le jeune hyperactif.

Ce dernier était debout, au milieu du hangar servant à l'entraînement, les mains posées en poing sur ses hanches. Soulignant ainsi son magnifique et captivant et sensuel et..

\- Derek Sourwolf Hale ! Je signale à tes pauvres neurones de pauvre Derek Sourwolf Hale que j'entends tout ce qu'ils produisent dans ta magni.. Tête de Derek Sourwolf Hale ! Et que mon déhanché ne regarde que moi, moi et seulement moi ! D'accord ? Et regarde moi quand je te parle parce que j'essaie désespérément d'être clair avec ton cerveau de loup ! Et que..

L'hyperactif n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade mélodramatique, qu'il fut coupé en bonne et due forme par le-dit Derek Sourwolf Hale:

\- Eh bien laisse moi signaler à ta petite tête que si toi tu entends ce que je pense, c'est aussi le cas pour moi - j'ai donc pu capter la fin du qualificatif concernant l'aspect physique de ma tête - puisque nous sommes visiblement des âmes-sœurs...

L'adolescent bloqua quelques seconde, et le brun pût clairement ressentir comme un... Comme un pincement au cœur . Oui c'est cela, il pût percevoir le battement plus puissant, puis plus désordonné du cœur de.. De son.. De Stiles. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

\- Oui.. Nous sommes des.. Âmes-sœurs. Mais..

Il baissa la tête, serra les points, et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Nan rien laisse tomber.

Et il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant d'une démarche raide et empressée vers la lourde porte de métal qui lui permettrait de s'éloigner un peu plus de Derek.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé au niveau de ce symbole de libération, une voix rauque et tremblante s'éleva, les mots claquant dans l'air ambiant :

\- Tu as honte d'être mon âme-sœur Stiles ?

Il sursauta et déglutit, restant dos à son interlocuteur.

\- Non...

La voix du loup trembla un peu plus :

\- Tu es déçu alors... Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Lydia c'est ça ?

Stiles se retourna, sourcils froncés, et poings serrés :

\- Bon d'accord, si tu veux tout savoir, je n'aurais jamais choisi une autre âme-sœur que toi si j'avais eu le choix. Pourquoi ça ? Parce que, moi, je t'aime. Parce que tout ce qui énerve les autres chez toi, moi, je l'adore littéralement. Je suis accro Derek. Je suis dépendant de toi depuis la toute première seconde, quand nos regards se sont croisés, bien que je me rappelle très bien y avoir lu des promesses de mort.

L'Alpha le fixait, toute ouïe et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te rapproches de moi à cause d'un stupide lien ! Je ne veux pas te plaire contre ta volonté ! Et être le seul à être vraiment amoureux. Parce que les relations à sens unique, je connais !

Derek, en l'espace d'une milli-seconde, fut en face de Stiles, les mains posées délicatement sur ses joues.

\- Tu es amoureux de moi ?

L'adolescent pu voir des étoiles briller au fond des iris vert de l'homme quand il répondit :

\- Hum... Oui, je... **Je t'aime**...

Et l'Alpha scella leurs lèvres en un doux baisé, sentant un énorme frisson de pur bonheur et de pur plaisir remonter leurs colonnes vertébrales respectives.

 _Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles, si tu savais..._

Soudain, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, hagard, au fond de son lit d'hôpital, seul dans sa chambre blanche...


End file.
